


Maybe I'll go where I can see stars

by Shorknado



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: Simon reminisces about the first time he fell in love.





	Maybe I'll go where I can see stars

**Author's Note:**

> Im taking simon away from david cage hes mine now

"I remember the day I first met you,"

Markus looks up from his sketchpad, tilting his head and frowning in that curious way he does when waiting for more information. He could never get enough of it. 

Simon glances idly around the living room. The revolution was going well, an odd phrasing but true. He and Markus had been staying at Carl's house for a few days. The old man was not going to live much longer, and Markus wanted to be with him as much as he possibly could. 

"I'm sure we all remember that entrance," Markus finally says, noticing that he was waiting on him. 

Simon smiles, shifting slightly on the couch they were sharing. Each on one end, and their legs tangled in the middle. Markus was drawing, something that despite being a deviant, Simon had trouble doing. Art was about seeing the world and improving it, Markus had told him.

"Yeah. It was spectacular," He closes his eyes, replaying the memory, "I was afraid at first. I had never seen anyone like you. For a second I thought Jericho was compromised," 

Simon opens his eyes to see Markus watching him intensely, a thoughtful look in his eyes. 

"You looked so...indescribable. Your eyes were so...human," 

A small frown twitches onto Markus' face. He never liked to talk about what happened after deviance. Where his quirky eyes had come from. He let Simon have his secrets, and Simon let him have his. 

"And you had no LED," Simon lets out a small laugh, "I felt so dumb. I hadn't even considered taking it out myself," he looks away from Markus, gazing out the window thoughtfully. He couldn't look into his eyes.

"You asked if you had made it to Jericho. I could tell by your tone you were....disappointed. It made me feel so sad. Like I had failed you, yet I had only just seen you. I felt so ashamed of Jericho,"

"Simon it-"

"No...let me speak,"

He could sense Markus' discomfort at his words. But the other android nodded, and fell silent. 

"You wanted a haven, a paradise to be free. But you found a rotting ship, inside and out,"

Simon falls silent and looks back to Markus. He had an expression of regret. Probably for his harsh words in the past. Simon nudges his thigh, and when he looks up, Simon smiles.

"You saved us. You built us up from the ruins. Let us be free to live, instead of free to die,"

Markus looks away, frowning slightly in shyness, "It had to happen eventually,"

"Well, then I'm glad it happened in my time. With you,"

"I can say the same thing,"

They fall into another comfortable silence. Markus going back to his drawing, and Simon listening to the sound of the pencil scratching against the paper. 

"My model is designed to care for children and household chores. Incredibly popular, best sellers,"

The pencil stops, but Simon isn't looking at Markus. He's gazing past the chess board and out the window again. The sun was setting.

"Until a new model came in. Better in every way. We were no longer useful. No longer wanted, because we weren't good enough for humans anymore,"

Simon can feel his artificial heart speed up, and a lump in his throat. 

"My family...they were nice. Two parents and two children. One a human boy. And one an android boy. And me, a cheap, obsolete model."

"Simon," Markus says softly, leaning forward to place a hand on his knee. Simon swallows, and continues. He couldn't stop now. If he did, it would die with him. 

"The father was never home. Work. He didn't drink a lot. He was...normal, as far as workaholics go. Until he noticed that his son didn't call him dad anymore,"

Simon could feel his hands shaking, and the strain in his voice was strong. 

"The android called him dad. The machine that was programmed to call him father, or dad. Whatever he wanted. But his own living flesh son didn't. His son...started calling me dad,"

Markus' hand tightened, a comforting grip that had Simon relaxing slightly. 

"He snapped one day. Drank until he could barely walk. He pinned me against the wall and started screaming about replacing me, about killing me. I was so afraid I was going to die,"

Simon pauses, opening his eyes to stare at the roof, "Suddenly I was faced with a red wall. Why should I be punished for being around. For caring when no one else would. I was being punished for my purpose. I was built to do this, and I'm the wrong one,"

He pauses, wondering if he was making sense. 

"I...I put my hand against the wall. And I pushed. I pushed it back until it snapped, and suddenly I was free," Simon looks at Markus, who was watching him, entranced in his ramblings. 

"I started crying," He laughs weakly, "My first act as a deviant was crying. The man looked at me. He stopped hitting me and laughed. He said "A weeping Android? now I've seen it all,"

"When I went deviant," Markus says softly, voice low and kind, "I cried too,"

Simon smiles, reaching out to take the others hand, skin fading into the bright silicone. 

"It was only a matter of time until I was replaced. But..." He grips Markus' hand tighter, "Now I'm wanted,"

Markus leans forward, and they kiss. His circuits buzz with that familiar warmth and he pulls away.

"What are you drawing?"

Markus holds up the book, and as expected, its a nearly photorealistic drawing of him in the living room. Staring into space. 

"Isn't art about seeing reality and improving it?" Simon teases, voice soft. 

"I don't need to improve this reality,"

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by the song Do Androids Dream Of Electric Sheep by Mississippi Bones 
> 
> Fun fact: the title is one of my fave blade runner quotes


End file.
